


Another Chance

by ShadowedSnake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), AND show me when its done ;D, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer (Supernatural) Out of the Cage, Lucifer Redemption, Nice Lucifer (Supernatural), Out of Character Lucifer (Supernatural), POV Lucifer (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Whump, androgynous reader, because i don't think i will, go ahead and continue this, just ask permission first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedSnake/pseuds/ShadowedSnake
Summary: You are a police officer, and today theres a very interesting case on your hands. A man got caught on the side of the road covered in blood, and now you have to watch him for the day. Yikes.A.K.A. : Lucifer has just gotten out of the cage again, now he’s stranded in a small town and feeling as weak as a human. This is rough.(this is a DISCONTINUED WORK!! unless I get really into this story again, I don't think its going anywhere. BUT I totally will accept someone else to take up this work and finish it however they want (in fact, I WANT someone to take this up!), just ask first and give proper credit)





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-beta'ed, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

YOUR POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Your eyes shoot open at the sudden sound of your annoyingly loud alarm clock blaring to life. You reach out and push the off button, maybe a little too forcefully for the beat up thing.  
Oops.  
Its going to break soon if you keep doing that.  
Next step of the morning, you slowly creep out from under the warm haven of your blankets and make your way to the bathroom.  
With a fresh mouth and an emptied bladder, you now start walking to the kitchen to make some healthy breakfast while simultaneously making lunch.  
Or maybe not so healthy, because pop-tarts are the bomb and you can’t resist yourself. They’re delicious ok?  
Now wiping your mouth clear of any pop-tart-goodness and setting your lunchbox on the counter, you go back to your room and dress up in your uniform to go to work.  
Work is at the local police station, and you are a police officer. You’re in charge of watching all the ruffians that come in and make sure they don’t get into trouble in their holding cell while other officers decide what to do with them. You also get the privilege to write and maintain all the files and reports on the people who come in. Its a fairly simple job, and sometimes you even get to strike up conversation with people, if they're interested. More often then not, its the same people coming in over and over because they get into trouble and its a pretty small town. Therefore, you also don’t get many people in general and sometimes its just you in the room for hours on end, maybe doing some paperwork.  
You head out the door now, grabbing your house keys, lunch, and giving a pat to your small gray cat: Puddle, who meows in reply. “Goodbye Puddles, see you after work."  
You walk to work, due to the fact that the station is only a few blocks away. Again, its a small town, theres no reason really to take a car there, only if its raining hard or theres snow do you drive.  
It did rain pretty hard last night though, and everything is still dripping wet, slowly but surely evaporating away in the sun.  
Now turning the corner into sight of the station, you smile, excited to see what they have in store for you today. You have a feeling its going to be good.  
And good it seems to be. Walking in the front door, Ted, another officer, waves you over to give information on the people in today.  
“Hey Ted, what have we got today?” You ask.  
“Well, we’ve got a new guy,” he starts with a strange look on his face, “found him last night walking down the street into town, blood all over.”  
You widen your eyes, this was definitely something new for your small town.  
“He has yet to tell us anything about him, or what happened. The only words he has spoken was a bit of swearing. We don’t even know if the blood is his or someone else’s,” Ted continued, glancing in the direction of the cells.  
“Wow,” You breath, “This is something else. Is he the only one I’ve got here today?”  
“Yup, looks like he’ll be it. But you never know, i might find someone else causing some trouble,” He gave a little grin, and stood up, “well, I’ve got to get going on my rounds. Good luck with the new guy.”  
He walks away to the door and you turn around towards the cells.  
Oh boy.  
This is going to be interesting.

You brace yourself, and start walking to the cells, prepared to see anything. And step after step, you start to notice something strange.  
It was getting colder.  
Ever so slightly.  
You mentally shake your head, no, no way. It wasn’t getting colder. Its just your nerves.  
This is a new kind of thing you’ve never dealt with before, of course you’ll be on edge.  
You see him now as you round the corner. He was in the cell closest to the wall, his head down as he sat on the bench-bed.  
He had dirty-blonde hair and was, as you suspected, still covered in blood and wet from walking in the rain.  
The clean clothes Ted must have given him still lay on the floor, untouched.  
You lay your hand on a metal bar, opening your mouth to say something. But lightly gasp instead as you are met by an ice-cold bar that should be room-temperature.  
You take your hand away, nerves going up again as you wonder how it got so deathly cold over here. Now you know you weren’t imagining it.

“Hey.”  
You jump slightly as you hear the greeting and look over. The man now had his head up and is looking at you with striking blue eyes.  
Ice blue. Cold, like the air around him.  
His mouth upturns into a small smirk at seeing you jump.  
“Hi there, mystery man,” you reply, shoving down your nerves and shakiness and replying as though he was like any other guy who came in here, “are you willing to give us any information now?"  
He groans a bit in exasperation and lets his head fall again. You wait for a about a minute and decide that he’s not going to be cooperative for right now. So you walk to your desk a few feet away and sit down, pull up a blank file, and start to fill in information on the man.  
Only about 10 minutes have passed and you’ve already filled out everything you have on him, its not much.  
You really need to get something out of this guy.  
Looking back over to him, he’s in the same position you left him in. Head down, blood covered, sitting on the bench.

About another hour passes and you are getting increasingly bored. Absolutely nothing is happening, and you’ve got nothing to do. You double, triple, and quadruple checked your spelling and grammar on the file. You actually got up from your desk and walked a circle around the station, earning a mildly confused albeit humorous look from the man, and found out that, yes, it was still only cold in that one corner.  
You nearly opened your mouth and made some comment like ‘haha, is the heater not working or something? its so cold over here.’ but decided against it as you had nothing to say afterwards and it would most likely spiral into an awkward silence as he would probably not respond.  
So of course, now, you just sit at your desk and take small glances every once and a while at the bloodied man to get a more rounded image of him.  
He is wearing a dark green collared shirt that is open to a muted orange colored t-shirt. He also has regular loose jeans on and black and white sneakers. Though all of the items could be different colors, as they are quite soaked with blood and hard to determine the color. You wonder how he’s not uncomfortable as the cloth must be quite damp and sticky.  
You avert your eyes because that last glance was a little too long to even be called a glance anymore. So you swivel your chair around and look at the clock for the millionth time, and lo and behold, its lunchtime! Finally!  
“Hey, hey, hey,” you say cheerfully, turning back to the man, “guess what time it is!”  
“Time for you to stop staring at me i hope? I know I’m beautiful, but come on.” He retorts, turning his icy eyes up to you.  
Your cheeks burn as you realize he knew you had been sneaking glances, but you pretend he hadn't just called you out, “no silly, its time for food!”  
You pull your lunchbox out from under the table and set it on your desk, “this is mine,” then you stand up to head to the area where they keep pre-prepared food for people staying overnight or longer, “and i will go and get yours now.”  
Now in the area, you pick up two different sandwiches, one had turkey and the other ham.  
Yeesh, they really need to more selection.  
Peeking your head around the corner to see the man you ask, “turkey or ham sandwich?” Holding up the sandwiches respectively.  
He looks at them, but shakes his head, “I’m not hungry.”  
“Well when did you last eat?” you ask, wondering if Ted had already given him a big breakfast or something. He looks hesitant to reply, so you add it up with, “Did Ted give you something this morning? Or last night maybe?”  
“No, i haven’t had anything since you brought me in here,” he responds now, then mutters, “not interested. Food is frankly disgusting.”  
“I’ll just give it to you for whenever you get hungry then, ok?” you take the ham sandwich and hold it out for him to take. He does, and sets it on the bench next to him.  
You go back to your desk and sit down, opening your lunchbox and ready to dig in. You pick up your own ham sandwich and take a bite. Yum, your favorite.  
But suddenly.  
“Can i trust that you won’t go off telling everyone about me?” Your head shoots over at him. He has his head up now, staring at you, not bothering to smirk at your jump this time. “You’ve been sneaking glances my way for this whole time, and no one else has come back either, so I’m going to assume you’re the one i can trust the most here.”  
You swallow your bite, “well…” thinking about what he is saying. For one, this is certainly progress, and it seems he is willing to give out information on the term that you keep it between you and him. But on the other hand, it makes you a bit hesitant because you don’t like to keep secrets from your friends who you work with. Mulling it over for a few seconds, you decide you can do it this once. After all, you are in charge of the files and no one else really bothers looking at them because they know you’re good at your job. “Alright, yes, you can trust me. I’d admittedly like to know more about whats going on with you.”  
He smiles for a second but then lets it fall a bit as he stands up and turns to face you. “I’m sure you’ve been wondering about the blood huh?”  
You nod your head slightly and watch as he starts lifting the hem of his shirt.  
“Well, lets just say that its mine. So don’t worry, i didn’t kill anyone yesterday” now he lifts the shirt all the way and you can hear the fabric pulling away wetly from his skin.  
You put your hand up to your mouth and feel your eyes widen in surprise. You breath out a exclamation of ‘shit’.  
The whole front side of his body is covered in gashes. And not only that, but they are cut in a way that is careful and almost elegant, shaping all kinds of symbols.  
It, frankly, looks incredibly painful. And you were guessing by the way the cuts snaked around his torso, that they continued on to his back as well.  
He lets the shirt fall back to its original position, hiding the wounds again. He lets out a breathy laugh, “so i hope that gives you a little reassurance that you’re not going to die today.”  
You take in a breath, “Uh, well, that depends,” you say, recovering, “Who did that to you?”  
He winces, though from the question not the pain, and takes a few seconds to answer, “welllll,” he laughs nervously, “I did… To myself.”  
You’re taken aback, to say the least.  
Not only has this guy had such significant injuries that he should have long since passed out, but he did it to himself? Was this guy suicidal? Or possibly have some other sort of mental problem?  
All you can think now however, is that this cell isn’t good for him right now and he needs medical attention. You should take him to the hospital, yeah, that seems like a good plan.  
“You need to go to the hospital! These cuts will surely get infected if we don’t do something, and I’m sure you’ve lost too much blood,” you voice your concern and start to open the drawer for your car keys, “we can take my car and get you right over there…” Your voice fades out.  
Oh no! You hadn’t taken your car to work today! He surely can’t walk there, can he?  
“Wait, wait. Just hold on there cowboy,” the man interrupts your stream of thoughts, “I thought you said no one else had to know about this.” He tilts his head slightly, “I am not going to the hospital, i can take care of it. I’m fine.”  
You look at him with a bit of bewilderment, and he continues.  
“Really, i need these! I can’t have some doctor take them away.”  
You scrunch your face up in some confusion. He seriously must have something wrong, you wonder if you should just take him to the doctor against his will.  
Seeing your confusion, he sighs and says, “there are many things in this universe that you don’t know about or understand. For a start, ” he points to his chest, “these symbols are called sigils, and they are to protect me from... well, lets just say there are a lot of people who don’t exactly like me. The sigils do a number of different things.”  
You blink and take a breath, “well, those sigils need to get cleaned, I’ve got some medical supplies in the back that we can use.”  
You open the drawer once again and pull out a pair of handcuffs, “I’m going to need you to put these on before i open the door. Sorry, but its protocol.”  
He sighs but sticks both his hands out through a bar and lets you cuff them. His hands are ice cold. You grab the keys from your waist and unlock the door.  
You wave for him to walk in front of you and he does, “So the supplies are in this closet over here, then we can get a chair and i can try and fix you up.”  
You both walk to the closet and you start pulling out various antiseptics and gauze. A lot of gauze.  
The man rolls his eyes, “i don’t need all this, really, I’m fine. I’ve dealt with much worse.”  
You disregard his comment and start thinking that he should probably take a shower first. You were previously thinking you could just clean the wounds without a lot of water, but it was just too many cuts, you voice your concern, “I think you should take a shower and get the wounds clean that way before i dress any of them. It would also work because I’m sure you’re quite dirty anyway. Come on.”  
You lead him to the showers and once you’re there, turn to face him. “So, i guess I’m going to have to take your cuffs off. Just please don’t go psycho on me ok?” you laugh, only half joking. You really don’t want to have to tackle this guy or something.  
“No promises,” he responds, smirking. He puts his hands out for you to remove the cuffs, you do, and attach them to your belt. He removes his collared shirt, and then peels off the t-shirt, exposing the horrid gashes again. Taking a peak to his back, you were right, they extended all the way there as well. As he started to pull down his pants, you quickly found your decency and left the room.  
Leaning against the wall outside of the showers, you take this moment as an opportunity to finish your lunch. So you quickly run over to your desk and snatch your food before coming back to the wall so you could half-monitor what the guy was doing. You heard the shower burst to life and a small yelp of pain. You wince. Yikes, you forgot the water was definitely going to hurt on the wounds. You were surprised he’d even lasted this long without showing any sign that he was actually in pain.

A little more then 10 minutes pass and you’re getting tired of staring at your feet, having already finished your lunch. But you perk up when you hear the water turn off. You turned to go get the extra clothes that you suddenly remembered existed. You snatched them from the floor and they look clean, so you walk back over to the wall and ask inside, “Are you covered?”  
“Uh, yes.”  
You hear his reply and walk inside. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and you give him the clothes. “You can put the pants and stuff on, just leave your shirt off so i can wrap the wounds.”  
He nods and you leave him again to get the pants on. He walks out only a few seconds later.  
“Alright, lets do this,” you say, and pull over a chair, patting the seat to get him to sit.  
He sits and you start to look over the wounds and how well they got cleaned. They are now bright red and pink, the dried blood all gone. Now you can see the craftsmanship of the cuts in all their gruesome glory. It really was impressive though, the clean edges and swooping lines all meshed together to create complex symbols. Even his back had the same careful linework.  
“You said you did these yourself right?” He nods. “How the hell did you reach your back?”  
“With difficulty, and precision,” he replies, obviously a little smug about his handiwork.  
You start to put some antiseptic on some of the cuts and he visibly flinches at the touch, letting out a little hiss. “Sorry, you really did a number on yourself here,” you apologize.  
“It was my only option at the moment, i couldn’t exactly get them all tattooed on right then,” he replies drily, “i was kinda going to get ambushed if i waited any longer.”  
You hum in reply and then follow up with, “So, have you got a name?” You had completely forgot to ask earlier, “You can call me Bee by the way, thats what everyone else calls me.”  
“Bee, huh? How’d you get that nickname?” He responds, smiling, “Oh, uh, and you can just call me Lou for now.”  
“Well,” you start, anticipating him to ask that, “The station was having a party after work a few years ago and it was pajama themed. So, i brought my bright yellow and black striped PJs because they’re my favorite. Of course, everyone thought i looked like a bee, and the name just stuck.” You smile at the memory. “Is Lou short for something?”  
“Yeah, but you don’t need to know right now. Maybe i can tell you later.” He hisses again as you poke a cut a little too hard.  
“Hey, are these also sigils? They look different.” You point to a line of symbols on his right side, these cuts are smaller and look more like writing.  
“Oh, that is actually Enochian. Its a language that can be used for sigils, but its much better at it if you know how to use it,” he says, looking down at it proudly.  
“Huh, thats pretty cool,” you respond, "You should tell me more about that stuff later."  
You don’t give him time to answer however, and stand up and grab the gauze, “Alright. Time for the bandages, lift up your arms more,” you instruct him.  
Lou lifts his arms up and you wrap the gauze all around his torso and chest, covering all of the symbols.  
You examine the work you’ve done, and it looks alright to you. “Alrighty then! Looks like your all ready to heal.”  
“Perfect, i should be good to heal quickly in only a little while. I’m feeling slightly less crappy then last night,” Lou says, standing up, stretching his arms, and putting on the shirt.  
“Awesome man,” you say, happy that he’s feeling better, “but I’m sorry to say, that you’re going to need to go back in that cell now.”  
You see his eyes widen a bit in fear, and now you’re worried if you should have put back on his cuffs, because you don’t want to have to force him back in.  
“W-wait, do i really have to go back in there?” he says, getting a bit shaky, “man, you know, cages really don’t agree with me, i think I’ve had enough of em’. Can we negotiate this?”  
You slowly start walking him back to the cell, against his protests. “Really, I’m sorry. But we need to know its safe to let you back out before we do.”  
As you get to the entrance of the cell, he puts his hands against the sides, preventing him from going in. “Do you promise you will let me out?”  
“Don’t worry, we can get this all sorted out ok?” You reassure him, and he eventually steps back into the cell, allowing you to close and lock the door.  
“Well, at least you’re nice,” Lou says, picking at his new shirt, “I don’t usually get that.”  
You frown. “And why is that?”  
“I don’t exactly have what you would call a ‘clean slate’,” he replies, frowning as well. “Oh, by the way Bee, am i allowed to write on these walls?”  
You start at the random request, and hesitantly say, “Well, Lou, I don’t think Ted would appreciate that, but i do have some paper, tape, and markers, would that do?"  
“Eh, yeah, i guess that would work.” You get out the supplies and hand it to him. “I need them for the sigils if you were wondering. Since now the ones carved into me are getting healed, i need them somewhere around me. See, i couldn’t have done that before because i was on the move, but now I’m stuck here, so it works.”  
You nod in understanding and Lou takes a piece of paper and a bright red marker. You scoot closer and watch as he starts to make the same careful, elegant lines as you saw on his body.  
After a few moments of watching him write, you suddenly decide to ask a question, “so you actually have all those things memorized huh? Thats pretty insane.”  
“Oh yes, and so much more,” he says while continuing to make detailed linework, “these all are just for protection mostly, i know endless others, and i can tell you most aren’t for protecting, they are for killing or trapping or much much worse.”  
“Oh, geez,” you say, a little taken aback and not quite believing him, “well, just don’t use any of those others on me ok?” You laugh.  
“No problem,” he winks, “just don’t give me reason to.”  
You leave Lou to continue his writing and he tapes up his first page to the wall.

You’re not sure how much time has passed, as you started to drift off after Lou’s fifth page, but suddenly his voice brings you back.  
“All done.”  
You look up to his work, the walls have red-smeared paper all over, and it honestly looks quite messy.  
“Nice room decor you’ve got going on here,” you say with a hint of humorous sarcasm.  
Lou sticks his tongue out at you and you almost laugh at the childish gesture, but a closer look shocks you backward.  
“Is… Is your tongue forked??”  
He quickly sticks it back in. “Uhm, yes... yes it is.”  
“Dude, you are so strange,” you say, shaking your head.  
He smiles sheepishly, “you have no idea just how much.”

The opening of a door brings both of your attentions to the front of the station, but Lou couldn’t see who it was due to the wall and asks, “Who’s here?”  
“Its just Ted coming back,” you say, and indeed it was Ted, who was now striding right over to you with a smile.  
“Hey Bee, how are you doing? I’ve finished work for today, just need to report back to you for the new guy,” He tilts his head in Lou’s direction, “I see he’s cleaned up now. Thats good.”  
“I’m doing just fine. Even made a new friend.” You smile as Lou’s head tips up in excitement to being called a ‘friend’.  
“Oh, thats great.” Ted looks in to Lou and sees the paper all on the walls, he turns back to you with crinkled eyebrows showing his confusion, “I’ll just need to talk to you in my office for a moment and then we’re done.”  
You nod and follow him to his office. He closes the door behind him and starts talking, “So, what have we found out? It seems like you’ve gotten something out of him.”  
“Uh, yeah!” You pause, thinking about your promise to keep things quiet, and word your next words carefully, “His name is Lou, and the blood was his, no problems, i got him fixed right up. No one hurt him, it was just an accident,” after thinking for a second you add on, “and those pictures on the wall, those are just doodles to make him relax."  
Ted sighs in relief, “Alright, thats a good sign,” he chuckles, “no serial killers plotting against me then.”  
You chuckle too, and congratulate yourself with saying the perfect amount of information that is neither letting Lou down, or lying to Ted.  
"You’re good to go then, Lisa is coming in for night shift any minute now,” he says while looking at his watch.  
“Alright, thanks,” you reply, and walk out of his office.  
You head to Lou’s cell and he immediately barrages you with questions, “You didn’t tell him too much did you? Am i getting out of here? You’re not leaving right? I don’t want to be left alone again.”  
“Hey, calm down,” you say, holding your hands up, “I didn’t tell him anything to make you look weird, in fact, i think he’s getting ready to let you out soon, yes,” you pause, and sigh, “but i am leaving work now, I’m sorry. I will be back tomorrow morning, and you will have some company with Lisa. She works the night shift, not very talkative, but at least you won’t be left alone in the dark huh?”  
His eyes widen even more, “its going to be dark?”  
“Yeah, its so you can sleep, remember from last night?” you pause at the fear in his voice, “is that a problem?”  
Lou clears his throat and darts his eyes away, “right, i was kinda out of it then. No, no problems, I’m fine.”  
“Alright, bye Lou.” You turn slowly away when he doesn’t answer, staring at his writing on the walls with an unreadable expression. You almost think you hear a quiet whimper when you start to walk away, but you brush it off, seeing Lisa walking through the doors.  
“Hey Lisa.” You wave and stop when she stops in front of you,  
“I heard its only one guy in here i have to keep an eye on tonight,” she responds.  
You nod, “yeah, his name is Lou, but I’m not sure if he will talk to you even if you try.”  
“Thats ok with me.” She brings up her phone from her pocket and smiles slyly, “I’ve got this magical little box to keep me company.”  
You laugh, “alright Lisa, see you around.” She waves in response and goes to sit in her chair.  
You begin the short walk back to your house, watching Ted take his truck back to his house. You look down at the pavement to see it still has puddles from last nights rain, then look up to see the dark ominous clouds approaching. You shiver and begin to walk faster.  
Looks like theres going to be a mean storm tonight.

 

LUCIFER”S POV

Well, this is just fantastic. You’re feeling weaker then ever and now the only person you’ve got close to here is leaving you.  
Just like everyone else, huh?  
You look up to see this ‘Lisa’ person plop down in a chair and start immediately scrolling through her phone. Figures.  
You lay down on the bench and start when you feel something squish. Looking down, you find that it is that sandwich Bee had left for you.  
Food. Ugh.  
You throw the sandwich in a corner, but then feel a little bad because Bee had given it to you out of kindness.  
Oh Dad. These feelings are getting out of control. You let out a small growl. Ever since you crawled out of that damn cage again you’ve been feeling more… human. Your grace is slowly but surely coming back, and thats good, but the feelings are staying. Even at this moment you can feel the slight tingle of your wounds healing over due to your grace, meaning it is coming back.  
You look back up to Lisa, and see the sunlight is slowly creeping out of sight, making the room darker and grayer.  
You feel a slight jolt as you realize this, but then curse yourself for being scared. You are the devil dammit, you don’t have fear, you bring fear.

But as the room gets darker still, you can’t help but feel your heartbeat get faster. And suddenly this room is a whole lot smaller.  
You hear the pitter patter of rain on the windows and then…  
BOOM.  
Thunder makes the building quake and you let out a yelp, curling in on yourself.  
You close your eyes, hoping to make it better, but it only makes it worse. You imagine that you’re back there, calling for help to your brothers, to your father.  
NO. You’re not there anymore. You open your eyes again, searching for something to bring you back to reality. Your eyes land on Lisa, who is now looking your way quizzically.  
Another loud boom makes you involuntary whimper and Lisa gets up, slowly making her way over to you.  
“Hey, are you ok?” she asks, concerned, “Its just a storm you know.”  
You stay quiet, and manage a small glare in her direction. This makes her reluctantly stand up again and go back to her chair.  
Another rumble of thunder makes it to you and you decide to go in a corner that is more heavily protected by a messy bunch of sigil-papers.  
As time passes, you can feel your panic setting in, growing worse, so you just decide to wait it out, feeling wetness start to trail down a cheek without your consent.  
Bee will be back tomorrow, they promised.

YOUR POV

Wake up. Go to the bathroom. Get a bagel for breakfast this time, its healthy. Put on your uniform. And you’re all set to go to work!  
Today you don’t pack a lunch because you’ve decided you can get a good sandwich at a place right next to the station while Ted talks to Lou at noon. He’d called you last night and said he has decided to let Lou off since he didn’t do anything wrong, he just wanted to talk to him a bit first.  
It sounds all good to you! Now Lou doesn’t have to be in a cell anymore. Maybe you can even get him to become friends with you outside of work, he’s pretty interesting to talk to.  
Heading out the door, you say goodbye to the cat Puddles again of course, and start to briskly walk to work, excited to get there.  
You’d left a little early today because you wanted to be the first one to say hi to Lou this morning, you bet he wanted to see you by the way he was last night as well.  
You walk through the puddles to work and open the door, glad to see that only Lisa’s car was here.  
As soon as you walk in, Lisa is on you in a nervous sort of panic, “I need to talk to you about Lou, something happened and i didn’t know what to do.”  
“O-Ok,” you manage to squeak out as she shoves you over to a wall that is farther away from Lou.  
“You know the thunderstorm last night?” she asks.  
“Yeah, that was pretty bad,” you respond.  
“Well he had some reaction to it, at first he just looked pretty scared right? Whimpering and such like he had a phobia or something. I tried to ask him about it but he didn’t respond, so i left it. Pretty soon he was crying.” Lisa was speaking so fast it was hard to catch everything, but she continued on, “i didn’t know what to do, but it got even worse. He started speaking a different language and screaming words whenever thunder or lightening came about. I swear his eyes started to glow red too at some point, but i was getting more and more freaked out and it might have just been my imagination.”  
She looks into your eyes, “Bee, he was scaring me silly, please be careful.”  
You nod dumbly as she pushes out the door and goes off in her car. You start to process what she just said as you stand still. Lou said last night that he didn’t want you to leave, and sounded pretty apprehensive about the dark. Ugh, you should’ve listened better. Now he sounded scared out of his mind, what is going on with him? A different language? Red eyes? Now you think Lisa might be exaggerating, but Lou did keep giving you surprises. You decide to ask about it later.  
For now, you walk to his cell. Peaking around the corner, your heart crumples a small bit as you see him curled up facing a far corner. Clearly blind to the world around him as he is still breathing quite fast and shaking a little. He is even still whispering quietly, and you strain to hear what is being said, but you can’t make out the words. Maybe this is the other language that Lisa was talking about? It doesn’t sound like anything you’ve ever heard before, thats for sure.  
“Lou?” you say tentatively, and you have a little hope when you see him shift and stop whispering.  
He turns around to face you, the skin around his eyes red from crying, and gives a tiny smile, “Bee? You’re here,” his voice is hoarse, presumably from the screaming, but you can still hear the immense relief in his words.  
“Yeah, I’m here, you’re ok,” you try and reassure him.  
You didn’t even have to pry to get what happened, because he starts spouting words at you anyway, “Bee, i was back there. It was dark, no one can hear me down there, no one responds to my cries for help. No one cares.” Tears were streaming back down his face.  
“Where? Where did you go?” You ask in deep concern.  
“Back down there! To the cage!” he cries hoarsely, “I was trapped. Not even Michael was there, i was alone once again. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I got my punishment, wasn't it enough?”  
“Oh, Lou,” you look into his eyes, not knowing how to help, “you’re not there anymore, don’t worry, you’re ok, you’re not trapped.”  
You go against your best judgment and open the cell, Lou clearly needed the comfort, and being in just another cage was surely not helping his fear. He follows as you gently guide him to a couch next to a window. Sitting down, you hold him as he tries to calm down. Slowly his breathing evens out and he pulls away, wiping furiously at his eyes.  
“I’m fine, I’m ok,” he says to you, scooting farther away, then whispers, “I shouldn’t have shown you my weakness.”  
“No, no, Lou, its ok to show weakness sometimes. Thats what makes us human,” you tilt your head and say, giving a little smile.  
He grimaces and turns away a little, then mutters, “thats exactly why its not ok.”  
You sit in silence for a little longer, then ask a dangerous question that has been sitting on your tongue for a while, “So, who’s Michael? A friend of yours?”  
Lou gives a little sigh. “He’s my older brother.”  
This excites you a little, “Oh! Do you have any other siblings?”  
“Yes, yes, i have many. However 3 of my brothers are who i am closest to,” he gives a sad smile, “Michael, the eldest. Then Raphael and Gabriel, both younger then me.”  
You smile back, “Thats awesome that you can be so close to your siblings.”  
He laughs a little, “Yeah, well, not so much anymore i guess. Michael and i were always fighting, but it eventually got a little out of hand and my dad got involved more, and well, it kinda tore the family apart.” He pauses, then whispers, “I miss them. I really do."  
You look away, thinking those 3 names felt a tad familiar. But feeling a little bad about bringing up a sore, so you decide to go off on the different question you wanted answered, “What about languages? Do you know any other languages?”  
Lou snaps out of his dazed state. “Yes, i do, i know all of them,” he says quickly, but then snaps his mouth shut.  
“Hold on, all of the languages?” you respond, bewildered.  
He clears his throat, “Er, yes, all of them.”  
“Wow, dude, so cool,” you say in genuine awe. How did this guy actually know all of the languages? That has got to be impossible right? Maybe he’s exaggerating, but you didn’t really see him as the exaggerating type, so this caught you off guard. “What was the language you were speaking earlier?”  
He looks confused for a moment, “I was speaking another language?”  
You shrug, “yeah, i believe so. Lisa said she couldn’t understand a word you said, and just this morning you were whispering something i couldn’t make out.”  
Lou runs his hand along his face and groans, “Ah, dammit, i didn’t realize.” He pauses, “That was Enochian, remember how i talked about the writing earlier?”  
You nod in understanding, “Ahh, i see, thats cool, I’d never heard of that language, written or spoken."  
You look down at your watch. Oh wow! Ted should be here any minute for the noon appointment with Lou. Time flew by.  
“Oh, Lou. Ted is going to be here very soon to talk to you about getting out of here. He thinks you’re all good to leave since you didn’t do anything wrong. But he just wants to talk to you for a bit.”  
Lou nods but looks a little nervous.  
“Don’t worry, Ted is a really nice dude. Just say that the blood was an accident and came from yourself. And if you can help it, don’t show him the wounds.”  
“Well, that would be a bit impossible anyway,” Lou says, looking away.  
“Whys that?” you ask, confused.  
“Well…” he starts, then lifts up his shirt, peeling away a strip of gauze.  
You stare wide eyed. The wound was completely gone! Not even a scar was left.  
“W-what?” you stammer, very confused.  
“Dad always said i have good healing skills,” he laughs, then adds, “though of course not better then Raphael.”  
You blink, not convinced, but turn the attention elsewhere when you see Ted walk in.  
“Hey Ted! Lou’s ready for his appointment.”  
“Wonderful! Come here Lou, into my office,” Ted gestures for Lou to come and he reluctantly stands up, walking into the room after Ted.  
You predict that they will be in there for a little while, so you have more then enough time to eat your lunch at the restaurant next door. You grab your laptop on the way out, ready to use it for a little research.

You sit down with your laptop and sub. Its like a sandwich, but better.  
You open your laptop and get ready to search the internet for answers. You first search ‘Enochian’ as it is the first odd thing you heard Lou mention. The results load and you scroll through a few, reading the titles, and freeze.  
What the hell?  
‘Language of Angels’, is whats popping up, everywhere.  
You think for a second, would Lou lie to you about what language he was speaking or writing? Or was he possibly…  
You shake your head, no, thats a stupid thought. He couldn’t possibly be an angel.  
Right…?  
But the more you mull over it, the more convinced you become. All of the strange things he’s done comes back to you. He came out of nowhere, with strange symbols covering his body. He hasn’t eaten for over a day and is just fine with it. He constantly radiated cold, and though it didn’t sound very angelic, it was still weird. He grimaced when you said he was human. Had excellent memory. He apparently knew every language. And last but certainly not least, he literally healed all of the gashes on his body. Overnight.  
You had now driven yourself into a hole, believing that the man you had talked to all day yesterday and this morning, wasn't actually a man at all, but an angel.  
Thats it, you’re officially crazy and delusional. But damn it, you will find out if you’re right, even if you look stupid doing it.  
You suddenly remember his 3 brothers names and decide that this might narrow down what his own real name was. You did feel like the names rung a bell.  
So, with that in mind, you search up ‘Michael, Raphael, Gabriel’.  
You go through the results of these ones.  
Ok.  
So these are Archangels, the most powerful of all the angels.  
But hold on, aren’t there four of them…?  
Suddenly your blood runs cold as you realize.  
The fourth Archangel...  
Was Lucifer.

Oh god. Oh god.  
Lucifer.  
And he asked you to call him Lou. This can’t be a coincidence. No freaking way.  
More things about him come rushing to mind. He needed to be hidden from everyone. His tongue was forked and his eyes, according to Lisa, glowed red sometimes. The cold now makes more sense. He was locked in a cage... Alone. He said…  
He said everyone hates him...  
He lit up at being called your friend…  
He said… He misses his family.

You start to soften up and think about all of the good things Lou has done. If he really was Lucifer, then, was Lucifer really that bad? Maybe, just maybe. He’s changed, or misunderstood, or something.  
You decide to test him a little once he gets out of the station.  
You really hope you’re right.

Now you’re walking back to the station, and you can see Lou standing next to the building. You gulp. You’re still nervous now that you’re almost sure what he is. But you force yourself to keep walking. You are not letting him scare you! You are his friend!  
You saunter over to Lou. “So. Whats the verdict? You’re out i presume?”  
He gestures around him, “He decided that I’m good to go. Just said to be more careful out in the street at night.” He shrugs. “So. Um. I guess I’ll be going.”  
You look over his face. He looks a little, disappointed? “Hey, Lou, you know i was thinking, that maybe we could get together after my work today? Or some other time? I don’t really want to leave this friendship that we’ve got going on here at this.”  
He looks surprised, “Oh, really?” He pauses, then smiles, “I’d like that, when do you get off work today?”  
“6:00. Hows it feel to be out of that stuffy station eh?” You question, glad that he wants to meet back up.  
He stretches, “Ohhh, it feels wonderful to stretch my wings again. I can’t in such a small area.”  
“Figuratively?” You ask, hiding your slyness.  
Lou clears his throat and stands straight again, “Uh, yeah… of course."  
You smile knowingly.  
“See you at 6 Bee,” He waves and starts walking down the road, so you wave back and turn inside the station.  
Time to deal with some angsty teens for a while as they wait for parents to come by. Wonderful.

 

LUCIFER’S POV

Yikes. You’re letting it slip a little bit here Luci. You don’t need Bee finding out about your true identity.  
But, yet. You are still going to actually meet the human after their work.  
You scowl at your actions and look up at the sky. At least its nice and sunny now. That sure beats darkness, and thunder. You shudder at the thought.  
You decide to walk to the near forest to wait for Bee to get off work. Its nicer then just standing around, you think.  
The forest is lush and green, just how a forest should be. You stretch your 6 wings for the fourth time now after getting out of the building. Those tiny spaces are not meant for an angel, it restricts them. And yet you were locked up in a tiny space for millions of years.  
But don’t focus on that now, you’re out, you’re free, you can fly again.  
Well, at least, you could. Your grace is still wearing a bit thin however, and you don’t want to exhaust it. Being weak is frustrating as shit.  
You lay down on your back in the leaves and cushion your head with your arms. This is what you loved about earth, before the humans started to taint it all. Creating plants and animals was wonderful.  
You remember when you used to lay with your brothers out on the grass like this. Those were the things you missed, the things you longed for to come back. You knew that wasn’t going to happen ever again though, you messed up too badly. The family was a wreck and you knew it was your fault.  
The things you used to feel are slowly dissipating and you don’t know why. In the cage you were angry constantly, and you still are angry, but it no longer fuels your actions. You are starting to swell with more feelings and not feel so evil. You don’t know whats happening anymore.  
So you just let go and close your eyes, waiting for 6:00 to come.

You jolt back to attention when you get a strange feeling. You don’t know what time it is, but the sun has sunk a little from before you closed your eyes.  
You look around. Something is not right. You stand up, getting tensed up.  
Then you smell it.  
Sulfur.  
A demon.  
You hear a sickly sweet voice behind you.  
“Hello father, Crowley won’t like you being back up here."  
You whip around and see a female demon wielding an angel blade.  
Not taking more then a second you turn back around and start to sprint out of the forest. Damn those demons. Can't even stay faithful to you with that Crowley around.  
You hear the demon start to follow right behind you after getting over their shock of seeing you run. Right. Because you never run, and it is quite dumb for you to have to, but you can’t risk anything right now.  
Besides, you’ve got a plan.  
You run toward the road that the police found you at, going right past the station, not bothering to look inside. You’d hidden an angel blade you’d manifested right when you got out of the cage in the bushes over there. You knew the police would take the blade away, so you hid it for when you got out, but you hadn’t gotten around to grabbing it yet.  
You dive into the bushes and feel around in the leaves for the angel blade. You wrap your fingers around it, roll onto your back, and scramble back up.  
As you steady yourself, the demon halts in front of you and snarls, not yet seeing the blade you have in your hand.  
But she soon regrets it when you surge forward and plunge the blade into her stomach, twisting it for good measure.  
You can’t help the edges of your mouth going up as she flickers and falls to the ground, dead.  
But your stomach lurches and the smile falls as you realize what you’ve done, and you drop the angel blade, feeling as though you’d failed. You’re not sure why, but you were ashamed that you had enjoyed the killing, if only for a second.  
You used to do this all the time, what is with the sudden feelings of guilt and regret?  
You look to your side as you hear a noise.  
And see Bee standing a few feet away with her hands at her mouth, her eyes darting between you and the body with a terrified expression.  
“U-Uh, Bee, I have something i need to tell you."

YOUR POV

OH MY GOD.  
WHAT THE FUCK.  
You were right, you’re sure of it. This is Lucifer, and he is going to kill you.  
Why do you have to be so trusting? If you were worried he was dangerous then why in the world did you go follow him?  
Yes, thats right. Only a minute ago you were sitting in the station, getting some work done, when you saw Lou running down the street. And boy, he was running fast! Then you saw the random lady chasing after him and thought it would be a good idea to go after them both. She looked like she wanted to do harm to him, but clearly, Lou could handle himself! He’s got it covered!  
You had ran up as he plunged the knife into the woman, and you swore she gave off a little light before dropping dead to the ground.  
And don’t think you missed the little happy smirk he gave once he killed her, NOPE.  
This is too much insanity for a day! Please have mercy on your life!  
You stood a ways from Lou, your legs shaking as his face changed quickly from glee, to guilt, then horror as he saw you standing there.  
The knife dropped and he stuttered, “U-Uh, Bee, i have something i need to tell you.”  
He takes a small step toward you and you suddenly remember that you are a cop, and pull out your gun.  
That makes him freeze in his tracks, but he continues to speak, “my name isn’t fully Lou, as you know,” he pauses, “and I’m not what you think i am, it might be better if you just let me leave.”  
You don’t let him finish, and ask your question, “You.. You’re Lucifer, aren’t you?” You see his face shift into surprise, and that settles it.  
It takes him a second to speak, “Yes, you’re right, i am Lucifer. The Devil, Satan, Prince of Darkness, King of Lies. I’m sure you’ve heard about me.” He gains a little confidence and starts again, “That was a demon. She came to kill me because the current King of Hell is an asshole and a coward and knows i can and will take my rightful spot on the throne.”  
Your arms relax slightly as you listen intently to his explanation.  
“As much as i am glad to be out of that damn cage, i am just as confused as everyone else as to why,” his brows knit together slightly, “I’ve been feeling different ever since i came out. Normally i wouldn’t hesitate to kill her as well as you, and feel little to no remorse. But something has changed. And i hope you realize i had to kill her, or else she would have killed me and then you since you witnessed it.”  
You look at his hopeful face and start to feel your trusting nature kick in, but you attempt to counteract it, “how can i trust anything you’re saying? Not only can i not know if you’re truly an angel, but even if you are, then how can i trust your words? You are the king of lies, no?”  
Lou, well, Lucifer sighs, “that is mostly a human-created conception. I try not to lie, and i usually don’t because i don’t have to. Not a single thing i have said to you has been a lie, i promise.”  
You nod slowly and he continues, “As for proving that i am an angel, that will be a little difficult. There is not much i can do right now, I’m afraid.”  
You look down to the ground, thinking. You could just bring him back to your house for the night, and let him gain back some power. Once he does, then he can show you. You decide that is a good enough idea.  
“You can stay at my house for the night, I’m assuming you don’t have anywhere to go yeah?”  
Lucifer looks surprised at your invitation, “you’re comfortable with me staying in your home?”  
You shrug, then smile and wave your gun slightly, “well I’m the one with the gun, i think i’ll be fine. Just don’t try anything.”  
He smiles too, “then i guess i will accept your invitation, I’m not too keen on staying out in the open for much longer.”  
You look back to the demons body and shudder. “yeah, lets get going, i will tell Ted that I’m leaving a little early.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, someone can totally continue this! it just probably isn't gonna be me.  
> this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, and it just didn't really go anywhere. I moved on to some other fandoms anyways :( sorry. Ive had this laying around for awhile actually, i just thought someone may like it, so i posted it finally. tell me what you think! i feed off constructive criticism, and love talking to people <3
> 
> for later chapters I was definitely thinking this would be a sort of redemption God gave Luci, if he can be nice to the reader, then he's golden!


End file.
